Camp Tales 1-8: Bashed Out Beans
by soulripper13
Summary: When a prank planned by the Squirrels backfires Patsy injures Lazlo, this causes a rough spot in their newly formed relationship. To get revenge the Beans retaliate by throwing an awesome party, the only catch is the squirrels aren't invited, after hearing from Mimi how Andy is known around Westridge for his awesome parties, Can The Squirrels get invited To Andy's Bash.
1. Planning

I was a cool summer day as the Girls from Cabin 6 were talking around the lake in neutral territory.

Rachel, how do you keep your hair so moist?" Terrifield asked walking with the groundhog as she bragged about the haircare products she used

"Could you let me borrow them sometime?" The Tapir asked as the girls were talking about that as Terrifield saw the Jelly Trio walking by as she tapped the girls on the shoulders

"So did you hear about the party Cabin 5 is hosting tonight" Rachel said bragging about the party they were planning

"Yeah, it's gonna be really awesome" Honey stated hyped

"What Party?" Raj asked eating a choclate bar

"Patsy is throwing this huge party tonight" Terrifield infomed them

"Sounds fun" Clam said

"It's invite only and you _Beans_ are _not_ invited" Rachel said as the girls giggled

"Okay" Lazlo replied with a sense of ease as the girl looked at him.

"What?" Terrifield replied confused at lazlo's response

"Your party is Squirrels only, I respect that" Lazlo said

"Yeah at 8:00 at the Acorn Flats mess hall... so don't even think of crashing it" Rachel said walking back with The girls

"We Won't" Lazlo said smiling as the girls were gone

"It's a trap" Clam stated to the Monkey

"You Think so?" Lazlo asked

"Come On Lazlo they practically told us to crash it" Raj stated

"We should tell the others" Lazlo said as the three were walking back to Camp Kidney where the campers were eating lunch as Lazlo walked up as Andy waved

"Hey Lazlo, what's up" Andy said the Jellies sat by him

"Hey Andy can we ask you something?" Lazlo stated as he nodded

"The Squirrels said they were throwing a huge party tonight" Lazlo stated

"What" The Beans said as the conversation gathered intrest

"...And they said the beans Were not invited" Lazlo finished as the boys were outraged

"This is an outrage" Wilbert said Beaver said speaking up which was something he rarely did

"Who are you?" Andy asked the Beaver, never having gotten to know him.

"I'm Wilbert, I've been here longer than you, have you not noticed me" The Beaver said

"It's Okay Wibert" Ted the Pig said setting with Gordon the Bear

"So back to conversation?" Andy said

"Raj Thinks It's a trap" Lazlo stated

Well then..." Andy said standing up as he did when rallying

"Everybody, listen up, It has been drawn to my attention that the Squirrels are throwing a girl-only party" Andy said as the boys threw a fit

"Settle, this is obviusly a trap, so no matter what, you do not go to Acorn flats tonight" Andy said as the boys talked amongst themselves

"And If It's not, they're probaly just gonna give eachother makeovers and talk about glitter and Unicorns, we're not missing anything" Tusk said acting as his second in command.

The boys concluded not to go to the party


	2. Backfire

At was 8:00 at Acorn Flats as the girls had the Mess hall decorated with party decorations, but what the Beans already knew was they room hid something much more sinister in tone, under the tables were an array of paintball guns

"You girls ready?" The Mongoose asked as they nooded as they were playing the waiting game as an hour passed by

"Are you so sure the beans are coming?" Toodie asked checking her paint gun

"Relax, we bragged to every Bean scout they'll be here" Patsy said confident of her prank

"Patsy, Can I talk to you in privite?" Nina asked as the Mongoose agreed

"Hold Postion, and call out if they show up" Patsy said as the two girls mae way to the restroom talking

"I gotta know, what sparked this sudden urge to mess with the Beans, since The Camping Trip You've been acting a little differently?" Nina stated

"Explian differntly" Patsy replied

You've been more, Nice to them, we havent messed with them in a long time, especially since you and Lazlo kissed" Nina admitted

"I Still have a reputation" Patsy replied as they two left the Bathroom

"Reports?" Patsy asked as the girls were playing cards

"Nothing, it's 11:00 and no activity, I Don't think they're coming" Amber said as they heard the door jiggling

"Get Ready" Patsy whispered as the Girls aimed their guns at the dor as at open the unloaded into the Figure which was revealed to be Miss Mucus coated in pink paint

"WHAT THE BLAZES ARE YOU GIRLS DOING!?" Mucus asked in her yelling tone wipin the paint off her face

"Sorry Miss Mucus, we thought you were the Bean Scouts" Patsy said as they dropped their paint guns

"Let me guess, the old throw a fake party, have Boys crash it only to pelt them with paint... I did the same thing when i was your age" The warthog said chuckling

"Really, you're not mad" Gretchen said

"No, It's a good plan,Curfew is in an hour, at Midnight i want your rumps in bed" Mucus said leaving the room as the Girls cleaned up the room heading to their cabins as Patsy sat on her bed undressing

"I Can't believe they were a no-show" Gretchen said throwing the pillow taking her uniform off changing into her nightgown, The Gator was looking forward to pelting the beans with pink paint as Mimi was brushing her hair

"Nothing we could do about it" The Panda said wearing her gown as she walked to Gretchen patting her rear as the gator gave her a look

"Force of habit" Mimi replied

"We spent 50 buck in those decorations" Gretchen said furious

"Gretchen, Calm down" Nina said

"Calm down, we were made fools of" Gretchen replied as Patsy stood up

"Gretchen, calm down" Patsy ordered as the gator grumbled

"It was my idea, if anyone's the fool it's me, you can't win them all; let's just let it go" The Mongoose said as gretchen nodded respecting her as Cabin Leader

"You see, now kiss and make up" Mimi said as the girls blushed

"I Know you're saving yourself for Lazlo" Gretchen said as The Mongoose turned red with embarrment at the mood became more as the girl were joking around.


	3. Outlaws

It was Morning in Camp Kidney as the Jellies woke up to the announcements, getting dressed as they left their cabin. heading to the Mess hall where they sat down eating their breakfast. atfer morning routines the three were hanging in their cabin, fully dressed in western attire playing cowboys and outlaws as Clam and Lazlo were looking at the carboard box which they were pretending was a hideout that Raj was hiding about

"Marshmallow Raj, Come out" Lazlo said in a western accent holding his fingers like Pistols

"You'll never take me alive Sheriff Lazlo" Raj said using his hand like gun as they repeatingly yelling "bang" at eachout playing a shootout as Raj fell on the ground faking a cough as he tore upon a ketchup packet upon pouring it in his mouth as he continued coughing, pretending he was shot

"Sheriff lazlo... you finally bested me" Raj said

"No pay the fine, or it seven years in the Pokey" Lazlo said

"Pokey" Clam repeated wearing a ten gallon hat, a red bandana and a fake mustache as big as he was as he heard knocks on the door

"I'll get it" Clam said opening the door as the girls from cabin 5 were there as The girls just looked at the outfit suprised

"What do you girls want, we're busy playing Cowboys and Outlaws" Raj said standing up wiping the red off his mouth as they dragged the jellies out of the cabin creating a scene

"How come you boys were a No-Show?" Mimi asked

"What are you talking about?" Lazlo asked playing coy as the othetr beans watched the event

"The party, _you never showed up_. Patsy said irratated

"What Party?" Samson asked

"The Party we planned last night, where you were supossed to show up so we could shoot paintballs at you" Mimi explianed

"First, We've heard of any party" Dave said

"But Rachel said she told the Jellies about her party" Mimi stated confused

"She did,You said It was Girls-only, we thought there'd be no harm and not telling anyone, lets you have your fun and privicy... It's called respect" Raj only taking off his huge coat wearing his uniform

"It's called reverse psychology" Nina stated

"Reverese-a-what-now?" Chip said said confused

"We told you boys _not_ to come, so you _would_ come" Nina explianed

"I, Honestly don't see why you're so mad Patsy,If you wanted us to come why didn't you just invite us" Lazlo asked

"I'm Mad because, We waited THREE HOURS, for you to show so we could pelt with paintballs, and guess who had to clean up those paintballs" Patsy said red-faced with anger

"How's that our fault?" Lazlo replied

"It's YOUR fault, YOU left us hanging, We blew 50 dollars on a party for a cover to prank you, and we spent the entire morning cleaning pink paint off OUR MESS HALL!" Patsy yelled

"Not our fault" Clam said taking off the huge mustache as Patsy was Boiling mad as she slugged Lazlo right in the forehead sending him crashing into the cabin door as he was cowering in the doorway. she cocked her right hook for another blow only for it was caught by Andy in mid force as everyone looked shocked

"Patsy, before you completly Fuck up Lazlo and put him in the infirmary, just know Nothing is his fault, he heard you girls were having a party, he decided not to get involved, I get Your pissed for having to clean up your mess but We've nothing wrong, so just Scram" Andy said casually

"FINE!" Patsy replied leaving

"We WILL get you for this" Gretchen said as the three girls left the camp

"What crawled up their rears?" Raj asked


	4. Lazlo's Lump

Back at Acorn Flats, Patsy hit her cabin wall so hard she bruisd her fist

"Crap!" She outbursted mad at herself for her actions

"Patsy, Calm down" Nina said concerned for her friend

"Calm down, I Just SMASHED LAZLO into a DOOR!" Patsy screamed

"I Think It was pretty cool" Gretchen replied sitting on her bed her legs dangling

"Don't get me wrong, i'm a fan of my work it's just... I got _so_ wrapped up in sending a message, Of all the Beans, why did I have to hit _Lazlo_?" Patsy asked throwing Mimi's pillow across the room

"Patsy, If you're sorry, just apologize" Mimi said picking up her pillow

"I can't just go over and apologize, I have a reputation" Patsy stated as she began sobbing as she fell on Mimi's bed crying

"Pasty, in the name of diginity, Relax!" Gretchen said

"And get off _my_ bed, so sulk up on your bunk" Mimi said in a caring tone, where usally she would've playfully pounced on her to cheer her up as the Mongoose climbed up the ladder to her bunk

"I Finally get Lazlo to start liking me, and then I hit him; what if he hates me" Patsy sobbed

"Patsy, I Don't think Lazlo has what it takes _hate_ anyone" Gretchen said as Patsy wiped her tears sulking

"Patsy, you want my advice, Do something really nice for him" Nina suggested

"Like what?" Patsy said sitting indian style on her bed

"Like Bake him a pie or something?" Nina propsed

"I'll make a fool out of myself'" Patsy replied

"Patsy, How _Much_ do you like Lazlo?" Mimi asked as she blushed hugging the pillow

"I Love him so much, i just want to wrap myself-Patsy, i don't want to hear about another romance novel fantasy, Let's just say she likes him A LOT" Gretchen stated

"Then just tell him, I'm sure He'll forgive you" Mimi said as Patsy laid down

"I Guess your right" she said feeling confident in herself

"You could bake him some Banana Bread, he loves that stuff" Nina said

"Nina, you're a geinus" Patsy complemented knowing Lazlo's weak spot for bananas as she cheered up.

At Camp Kidney Lazlo had a bag of ice on his head cover the lump which swelled up from where Patsy hit him

"Dude, I am so sorry for you" Raj said as Lazlo was honestly suprised

"I Can't believe Patsy hit me" Lazlo said settling in on the lump he had

"Why are you so suprised, they screw us over all the time?" Raj asked

"I guess you're right" Lazlo admitted

"The Squirrels are nothing but trouble" Raj said

"Trouble" Clam repeated irritated

"She's not _that_ bad" Lazlo claimed

"Not that bad, That lump is almost as big as the one Clam got when he bashed heads with Gretchen" Raj stated

"I just don't know what to think" Lazlo stated as he was rubbing his head hearing another knock on his door opening to see Tusk

"Damn, I heard Patsy hit, but that bitch trashed you up" tusk said seeing the lump on Lazlo's head

"Please not call her a.. a bi..-A bitch, after what she did to you It'd be disrepectful not to, And be being disrepectful to youis something I Won't do" Tusk replied leaving.


	5. Mail Run

The Next Morning Patsy was in the Acorn Flats bakery pulling a loaf out of the oven

"Ahh, perfection" The Mongoose replied sniffing the dish, which was a freshbaked loaf of Banana Bread, This was Lazlo's favorite dessert, she was sure there was no way he could stay mad at her as he palled it out of the ban wrapping in in plastic wrapping, after cooling she put in in a cardboard box and water near the camp entrance, she was tapping on the box with her finger as she was waiting for the mail with the other campers

"What's with the box?" Toodie asked seeing the package

"That's personal" Patsy replied calmly replied as they saw Samson riding his bike with a bag full of mail as he stopped at the entrance handing out the mail as Patsy handed him the box

"This is a _very special_ delivery" Patsy said sternly to Samson as he gulpped

"Okay Patsy" Samson said nervously, well we was always nervous being around Acorn Flats, But Patsy always made him uneasy as she put finger on his chest forcefully

"I'm serious, if you mess this up, or if i find out it was opened before reaching destination, I'm rearranging your face" Patsy threatened to not give her intenetions away

"Yes, I understand, and after what you did to Lazlo... I Believe it" He replied sweating as he got back on his bike making his way to Camp Kidney

"That is why you're such a badass" Terrifeld stated admiring her

"Now If you excuse me, I'm going for a walk" Patsy said walking around the lake.

Samson made his way back to Camp Kidney setting his bike away holding the package as he looked at the tag suprised it was adressed to Lazlo as he walked up to Jelly Cabin knocking on the door as Clam opened it

"Yes" The Rhino said seeing Samson

"yeah I have a package for Lazlo" Samson said as The Monkey walked to the door his hat covering the swollen bump

"I wasn't expecting anything" Lazlo said

"It's from Patsy" He whispered handing the box to Lazlo then running away as Lazlo was left holding the box

"Who's It from" Raj asked looking thru his record collection

"It's from Patsy" Lazlo said setting the box on his nightstand

"Are you gonna open it?" Raj asked as Lazlo thought it over

"Nope" he said keeping it on his stand

"What why not?" Raj asked

"After what she did to, I Just feeling a little sour" Lazlo said as he sat down on his bed

"So what do you want to do?" Raj asked

"Lunch" Clam said

"I could eat" Lazlo replied as the three left the cabin heading to the mess hall. after getting their plates they sat down next to the Peppers

"Hey Lazlo, what's up" Tusk eating a plate which had Grits and cubes of Gel-Oh on it

"Nothing much" Lazlo said eating the Grits on the plate in front of him

"How's you head doing?" Tusk asked as Lazlo removed his hat quickly giving a flash of his bruise

"Ouch, don't worry, at least _That_ will heal" The boar replied


	6. Attempted Apologies

"So I trust you three are coming to my little shin-dig" Andy said as The Jellies looked at him

"Shin-dig?" Clam asked

"Yeah, We're going throw a party tonight which is gonna be off the chain Mate" Jack said playing a riff on air guitar

"A Party sounds fun" Raj said eating his grits

"I Don't know if I'll come, I'm still a little down" Lazlo said eating off his plate

"I Trust You guys will help set up" Steven said

"I'm going to go for a walk" Lazlo said standing up

"Want us to come with you?" Raj offered eating the Gel-Oh cubes

"No, I want some time alone" Lazlo said as he walked out of the Mess hall as he put his hand in his pocket to see his lucky camping Knife was missing

"Oh I left it on my nightstand" Lazlo said heading back to his cabin as he walked to the nightstand seeing the folding knife as he picked it up, sliding it in his pocket leaving the camp as he went for a walk around the woods. he saw a nice big tree sitting at the stump as he picked up a twig craving the edge off. Lazlo was then humming running the blade across the twig as he felt a nut drop on his head.

Lazlo thought nothing of it as another nut fell as he continued carving

"For the love off... Just look up" a voice said as he did so seeing a set of legs dangling, Patsy was sitting on the branches above him

"Patsy" Lazlo replied looking up, also giving him a weird angle at her legs and up her uniform as she positioned herself swinging around so she was hanging upside down

"What do you want?"Lazlo asked still sour towards her

"You got my note" Patsy replied

"What note?" Lazlo asked confused

"The one in the package I sent you you did read it" Patsy said still upside-down as Lazlo felt weird talking to her like this

"Could we please talk, right side up?" Lazlo asked as she jumped off landing on her feet

"About that package, I never opened it" Lazlo replied

"Seriously, than how'd you know to meet me here?" Patsy said confused but smiled concluding it must've been fate

"Look, Patsy, I'm still sore from you hitting me" Lazlo said lifting his hat showing the bump to Patsy as she squirmed looking away from the mark as the Monkey put his hat back on

"I wanted to say I was sorry" Patsy replied

"Sorry, You Hit me" Lazlo replied

"I was pissed, but I am sorry, look Lazlo I really like you; please don't be mad at me" Patsy pleaded

"I Could never be mad at anyone, but I am deeply upset" Lazlo replied

"How about I Make it up to you, Tonight, let's go out, I'll show you a great time" The Mongoose proposed as Lazlo shrugged

"I was going to help Andy set up for his party tonight" Lazlo said

"Perfect, I could easily get you alone, while the girls are are at the party

"About that, it's boys only, Andy's rules not mine" Lazlo said

"What, YOUR'E THROWING A BOY"S ONLY PARTY!" Patsy replied outraged clenching her fist as Lazlo turned away scared as she punched the tree to avoid losing control and hitting Lazlo again.


	7. Party Plans

"You see, You can't control yourself" Lazlo said as Patsy was just standing there

"Lazlo, please just give me another chance" Patsy said tearing as Lazlo wasn't heartless and couldn't stand to see her cry

"Patsy, you're crying?" Lazlo said surprised as this made his sour feeling melt as he put his hands on her shoulders

"I'd be happy to go out with you tonight" Lazlo replied as she perked up

"What about your party?" Patsy asked

"I'm sure, They don't need me to help them set up" Lazlo replied

"Let's meet in town around 8:00" Patsy said as the two were back on good terms

"So What was in that package you sent me?" Lazlo asked Patsy as she giggled

"You need to open it" she replied kissing him before she walked back towards Acorn Flats, her hips shaking. Lazlo made his way back to Camp Kidney as he approched his cabin reaching for the box on his nightstand, running his knife thru the cardboard as he pulled out the loaf of banana bread smiling as he sniffed it devouring it quickly letting out a faint belch as he saw a folded piece of paper reading it.

The Paper was an apology note as Lazlo rolled it up into a tube, lighting the tip with a lighter, as the note said to destroy it.

Back at Acorn Flats, the other Girls in Cabin 5 were talking

"Can you believe this?" Gretchen asked

"I Believe it" Mimi said setting on her bed

"What's going on?" Patsy asked entering the cabin

"How was your walk?" Nina asked seeing Patsy smiling

"Great" The girl replied

"As I was saying, we should do something about this" Gretchen said

"About what?" Patsy asked walking into the cabin

"Andy is throwing a party tonight and is not inviting us" Gretchen told her

"And I've told you, It's probably a trap" Nina said

"No, Andy taking his partying Rep very seriously, If he said he's throwing a party, he's gonna do it" Mimi stated

"Really" Gretchen said in a sense of disbelief

"Trust me Gretchen, Andy's parties are legendary" Mimi said

"So what do we do?" Nina asked looking for answers

"We have to get invited" Mimi stated telling the girls what they had to do

"Let meet with the others, we'll come to an agreement" Gretchen said

"I'm going out tonight, so i can't make it" Patsy said

"But Patsy, you're cabin leader, when were making agreements, cabin leaders must be present" Nina stated

"Fine, i'll be there for briefing, but then I'm leaving" The Mongoose replied

"Let me guess, Lazlo" Nina stated as Patsy blushed

"We'll the the others you're going to the movies" Gretchen said.

"Thanks" Patsy said showing off her signature smile

"We always have your back." Nina said as the girls kept Patsy's crush secret.

It was 6:30 at night at the squirrels met in the Mess Hall to discuss what to do about Andy's Party.


	8. Squirrel Meeting

At the Acorn Flats Mess The The girls were planing were hosting one of their underground meetings on what to do about the Beans party, as usual they kept this meetings secret from Miss Doe but Miss Mucus acted as the oversight

"EVERYBODY QUIET!,I'm gonna start off by handing this over to Patsy, she's helped us aginst the Beans, and I Believe She has something" Miss Mucus replied

"As Head Cabin 5's Leader Patsy was the camper in charge considering she was most repected as she stood up

"As many of you know by know Andy and the Refried Bean Scouts are planning to throw a big party tonight, and they're not inviting us" Patsy informed the others as the looked blank

"It's obviously a trap, they're using our routine" Rachel said sitting with Terrifeild and Honey

"Normally, i'd agree with you Rachel, But Mimi informed me that Andy is very serious about his party, I will now hand the meeting over to her, considering she knows the most about Andy" Patsy said as The Panda stood up

"If Andy said he's going to throw a party, he's going to throw a party" Mimi said

"And We're not invited" Almondine said for confirmation

"No,we're not" Mimi confirmed

"I'd saw we crash it anyway" Terrifeild said as Rachel agreed with her

"That's a good way of thinking Girls" Miss Mucus stated

"If It were _any_ other Bean scout, I'd agree, but Andy is not one to take lightly

"How Bad could he be" Toodie asked sitting with Almondine, Suzie and Amber

"Andy Chang took the kids from the orphange in Westridge and turned them into the most powerful force in the town, The H.P.D, _and_ there's a reason he's in charge" Mimi answered

"What's H.P.D. mean" Honey asked

"Hot Peppers and Dynamite" Mimi replied

"So what do we do, forget about their party?" Gretchen asked

"No, but crashing it, or doing anything to get on andy's nerve would be terrible" Mimi stated

"He's one Scout, Don't oversell it" Suzie

"Remember that story he told you about Dennis, The crocodile who ripped William's Tusk out" Mimi dragged as they nooded

"Andy poured scalding water on him, Dennis went to the hospital and underwent therapy, and His face never recoved" Mimi stated pulling a picture out of her pocket handing it around showing Dennis, with his skin raw as he put the picture in her pocket

"I think You'll understand why if we want to get invited, he said get on their good side as opposed to going in commando style" Mimi replied

"I Agree" Patsy said standing up

"However I have tickets to the Movies tonight So I will be a part of this, But You girls listen to Mimi in my place" Patsy said

"Just be back by curfew" Miss Mucus said

"Have I ever broken the rules Miss Mucus" Patsy said to the Soutmistress' assistant.

"But getting back to topic, what should we do?" Nina asked

"Something nice" Mimi replied

"Be Nice to the Beans" Rachel and Terrifeild said as the Girls were surprised by Mimi's word

"If we want in Andy's awesome party, We'll have to do something good enough for him to invite us" Mimi replied


	9. Invited

Back at Camp Kidney, The Beans were setting up a table full of snacks as Tusk set a boombox on the table near a bag of chips and next to a plate of leftover Gel-Oh cubes from lunch

"Everything is loking so much better" Andy said as Jack was strumming in his electric guitar which was unplugged, it was a blue Flying V as he was playing some chords as Edward walked up carrying a box

"What's with the box" Andy asked as Edward opened it showing a bunch of ice pop

"Oh, these are premimum" Andy said reading the wrapper

"Put them in the cooler" Andy requested as raj said a big bowl of chocolate covered marshmallows on the table also carrying a wheel of cheese

"What's what the cheese wheel" Tusk asked

'It was gift from my family, I've been leeting it age, and saving it for a proper moment" Raj said

"What kind is it?" Andy asked

"Imatation Kafizzle River" Raj replied

"I've read about that, isn't it deadly or something" Steven asked

"No It's Imatation, made in china" Raj stated as andy ran his finger on it breaking off a small piece tasting it

"Delicious" The Tiger said as Tusk tapped his sholder as he turned. Tusk was pointing the entrance as the squirrels were standing there

"What do you girls want?" Andy asked

"We baked you these cookies as a peace offering" Mimi said holding up the platter as Andy picked one up handing it to Rachel

"You, eat it" Andy demanded as she shrugged doing so

"Okay, they're not tainted. what do you want, I doubt you doing this out of the _kindness of your hearts_?" Andy asked

"We want to come to your party" Mimi blantly said

"Hell no, But I am taking the cookies" Andy said handing the plate to Steven who put them on the table

"What?" Gretchen said irratated

"After what you planned, and after Patsy slugged Lazlo, I think it's fair" Andy said

"Speaking of which, I see she's not here" Tusk said

"She went out to the movies, probably to prideful to apologize" Amber replied

"I'd say let them in" Lazlo said walking up to them

"What, you of all people, want them in" Andy said confused

"Andy, if we keep being mean to the Squirrels, they'll just keep being mean to us, let's just put it behind us" Lazlo said

"If Lazlo can forgive you girls, i guess you can come in" Andy said as the girls joined the party as Tusk turned on the Radio

"I'm going out for a while" Lazlo said walking down the dirt path.

"Just don't be too long" Andy said calling out to Lazlo as the monkey made his way to Prickly Pines to go out with Patsy.

The Monkey made his way to the cheap theatre where Patsy told him to meet her.

"You smell really amazing" Lazlo said sniffing the air around Patsy as she giggled

"Thanks Lazlo, It's my tropical island purfume" Patsy replied.


	10. Our Private Spot

The Two watched a cheap slasher movie as they were the only ones in the theatre as they smiled sitting next to eachother as Pasty and Lazlo were holding hands as they were watching the movie. Afterwards the two went to Beef Lumberjacks for dinner as they both sat down eatng a nice dinner as she was looking at him. The resturant was not that crowded as they piad they check and left.

"The two were walking around the town

"Hey Lazlo" Patsy said no longer nervous as he looked at the young Mongoose girl

"Yes Patsy" Lazlo said

"I Know I give you a lot of crap around everyone, but you do know it's all a facade, Right" Patsy said wanting confirmation

"Facade?" Lazlo replied unfimailar with the world

"You know my real feelings" Patsy explained

"Yeah, Honestly, i was wondering, why do our camps hate eachother, and why do you put on this Fac...what ever you call it" Lazlo asked?"

"Lazlo, I Don't know if you realize this but being Patsy Smiles is a LOT a pressure, between leader the scouts and being the Commander's daughter, everybody expects so much out of me, and I feel like I'm forced to wear my smile and dance the way they they tell me to" Patsy replied

"I'm Sorry" Lazlo replied

"You Know Lazlo, sometimes I wish I could be true to myself" The girl replied

"Patsy, No matter what you do, I know you really Care about me, That why I Forgive you for hitting me, And I invited your campers to Andy's Party" Lazlo stated

"You did what?" Patsy said impressed

"I'm not one to hold a grudge" Lazlo replied as they continued walkingas She led him up hill to her privite spot

"Remember this area? Patsy asked as they sat down on a stump overlooking the lake

"Best View in the Pines" Lazlo said admiring the view

"This is where I first told you I liked you" Patsy clarified as it felt like just yesterday, seeing Patsy in her bathing suit when they first kissed

"I never thanked you for showing me your spot" Lazlo said

"Please Lazlo, it's _our_ spot" Patsy clarified

"It's amazing you can see the whole lake from up here" Lazlo replied

"And no one else knows about it besides the two of us" Patsy said brushing Lazlo

"Strangly I Don't ever remember meeting you" Lazlo admitted

"Really?" Patsy said confused

"No, Me Raj and Clam were playing in the woods, Nina and Gretchen showed up, You were just there one day" Lazlo admitted

"Oh yeah, that's also where we fought over that mud puddle" Patsy said

"Yeah, even then i felt some connection between us" Lazlo admitted as patsy suddenly kissed him

"Stop talking" The Mongoose said as pinning Lazlo down as the two were smooching under the moonlight as they wished this moment could last forever.

Back at Camp kidney the campers were enjoying the Party as the squirrels were getting ready to leave

"That was an amazing Party" Mimi cheered estatic

"Awesome" Honey stated amazed at how fun the party was

"That was a pretty sweet party" Gretchen admitted in sense that the beans throw a good party

"Wonder how Patsy is Doing?" Nina asked concerned for her friend

"I think she's doing just fine" Mimi stated smiling assuring the others she was okay.


End file.
